


flash fic #11 Who Are You?

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is arriving for a mission. Oliver isn't in the foundry. Digg figures it all out and sits back to watch two idiots try to get their act together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flash fic #11 Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I missed #10 flash fic prompt..gonna try and go back tonight and do it. Right now I'm in layover hell and decided to type this up and post it here and on tumblr. SDCC was amazing!!! OMG. I will be writing about it on tumblr, if you're interested. 
> 
> Hope you like my quick little story!

Flash fic 11who are you?

Felicity was hurrying out of her apartment. She needed to meet Digg and Oliver at the foundry. Oliver needed her to go undercover with him tonight. She was nervous about this evening because it would be the first time she and Oliver were alone since the infamous, in her mind, mansion incident. Incident, that is what she calls it now. What do you call the man you love confessing her loves you but not really meaning it. Realizing he only said THOSE words to keep the woman he truly loves safe. Incident is a tame word for it, one that if she babbles it aloud she won’t feel TOO bad. 

She arrives at the foundry and parks in the club parking lot. The club is up and running again, just not open yet. She sees a few cars and then she spots Laurel’s. She sighs. Great. On a good day Laurel is dismissive of Felicity, her place on the team, her intellect and her very existence. On a bad day, she makes snide comments and “teases” Felicity as she calls it. Felicity isn’t sure how much longer she can keep Digg in check. He’s almost blown up at Laurel twice. They actually now each have what they jokingly refer to as, a safe word. 

She hears Laurel spewing something, she can’t make out what it is but she sounds upset. She hears arrows being shot so she assumes Roy is practicing. She spots Digg, who is leaning against the med table watching Laurel. Felicity decides to bite the bullet, “Hey guys!” Roy shouts a “Hey” back at her, Digg smiles and Laurel turns and looks her up and down. Felicity suddenly feels awkward and unsure of herself. She hates that Laurel does that to her. She decides to ignore it, “Is Oliver ready?” 

Laurel makes a rude noise, “For what?” 

Digg looks at her and gives her a dirty look before turning to Felicity, “I am not sure.” John Diggle has no idea why Felicity is dressed up or where Oliver Queen is but, what he does know is that Laurel Lance better step off. “He’s not here, was he expecting you?” Laurel asks in her condescending tone that reeks off, you are not one of US. Digg thinks again how wrong Laurel is about who does and doesn’t belong. Before he can say anything his phone goes off. He looks and Oliver’s picture comes up. 

“Hey man.”  
“Diggle, I just went to Felicity’s and she isn’t there. Turn on her tracker.” Digg smiles. “She’s here.” Oliver makes a noise, “Why? Is she okay?” Digg looks over at Felicity, “Yeah. Dressed up.” Diggle walks away from the women for a moment, “Do we have a mission tonight?” 

“No.” John Diggle isn’t a stupid man. Their resident genius may be though. He smirks and hangs up the phone. “Oliver is on his way.” Laurel seems satisfied and moves over toward the couch. Digg wants popcorn for the show that is about to go down. Laurel is here thinking she is going to ask Oliver out. Felicity is here thinking she’s going on a mission. Oliver is on his way thinking he is taking Felicity out on a date. A REAL date. Oh, this is going to be good. He calls Lyla to tell her he’ll be late.

A very pregnant Lyla begs Johnny, as she calls him, to facetime her so she can see this because it will be epic. He grins and says he will. He owes it to her. She’s pregnant with his first child, a girl. She’s moved her whole life here for him and the mission. A little real life drama is the least a man can do for his lady. 

Oliver is running down the stairs. Laurel hops up and over to him, she notices he is wearing his best, most expensive suit. “Ollie! Finally, I-I...why are you dressed up?” Felicity comes over and starts fixing his tie, he smiles at her, “Don’t fret Laurel. It’s a mission. Are we ready?” Oliver looks to Digg who motions for him to continue and smirks. Oliver looks between to the two ladies. Roy has moved over to watch. 

“Laurel what can I do for you?” He gives her a small smile. She beams up to him, “ I was wanting to go to dinner but if you have a mission, I understand.” Digg knows this is the moment of truth, he turns his phone so Lyla can watch. When Oliver looks at him, he just shrugs. 

“Laurel, I’m sorry I can’t make it to dinner.” She looks at him, “It’s okay. Mission comes first. Maybe tomorrow.”

“I think you’re misunderstanding. This isn’t a mission. Well. Not one for Starling City anyways, I asked Felicity on a date. I hope to date her. Only her.” Felicity’s jaw hits the floor. “What?” He smiles at her. “Date Felicity. You. Me. Food. Wine. You’ve heard of those, correct?” She nods, “Yes but..me? you? Unthinkable. Remember?” She tilts her head and looks at him like he’s lost his very last marble. 

“Oliver, she’s right! The two of you?” She looks to Felicity, “I am sure she is just...lovely, you two are not..you aren’t meant to be, you’ve known her, a few months?” 

Oliver clears his throat and cracks his neck, and replies through gritted teeth, “I’ve known her almost two years.”  
He turns to Felicity, “I did ask if you’d go out with me, on a date, Felicity” 

“I KNOW that Oliver but I assumed you meant a mission. Once again, you. me. unthinkable. Remember that talk?” 

He nods, “I do. I never said we were unthinkable. You babbled and I smiled. I was non-comital.”

“Shocking.” Laurel whispers. 

“Are you ready, Felicity?” He holds out his hand. She looks at it, then his face, then around, back to his hand then his face again. She smiles. “Ready.” and takes his hand. They walk out to his car. He opens her door and she slides in. He walks around and climbs behind the wheel. He reaches for her hand and kisses it.

“Who are you?” She asks. He smiles. “A man taking out the woman he has been dreaming of dating for a very long time.” He starts the car. He sighs. He is finally with the right woman.


End file.
